Revenge and Hot Chocolate
by Janus-Ekat writer
Summary: Sequel to "Frozen" After Dan manages to get Ian's toungue stuck to a pole and Amy's to the same one, they plan their revenge. But, after a run in with Amy's cheating boyfriend, Ian finds himself stuck with twice as much revenge to plan. (Set after the clue hunt but before Vespers rising)
1. Chapter 1

**I know I know It's later than most people expected! When I got back to the internet after our school trip(The Hotel where we stayed told us we weren't allowed to use the internet.) I had like 20 PM's of people asking where the sequel was and if I could please kill Evan in it. I don't think now's the right time for that so sorry. As per request he will get most of what he deserves (Amian fans unite!) without dyeing, and there isn't any signs of Vespers lurking in the shadows. Oh yea this will also have exactly four chapters in it. Without farther ado, the sequel to "Frozen" "Revenge and hot Chocolate"**

**Disclaimer:I only own the plot sorry.**

* * *

**Revenge and Hot Chocolate, Chapter One**

Ian looked at the front door where Amy had just walked through. _"She had a boyfriend?" _He thought miserably. _"And now I can't even avoid her because I'd promised we'd plan revenge on Daniel." _Ian's mouth was still numb from it being stuck to a pole. To a pole of all things! Thanks to Dan and co Amy managed to get stuck to the same one!_ "It didn't exactly help that I was going to ask her on a date and then her boy friend called." _Ian deuced that he would just sulk outside in the freezing weather rather than face Amy.

He sat down on the front steps just as Amy walked back outside. "Hey Ian, I'm just going out with Evan. I'll be back so we can plan in an hour." She said cheerfully. Ian just nodded and watched her leave down the long driveway. _"So Evan was his name? How peasant-like." _A cold wind blew cutting like a knife straight through Ian's jacket. "Maybe I should head inside." He said to no one in particular.

He opened the door to the house where a state of sheer madness met his eyes. Natalie was chasing Dan around the front hall with her prized dart gun yelling "Daniel Cahill you give that back right now!" Dan ran under a ladder that Nellie who had been decorating the big Christmas tree in the front had left out. The ladder crashed down, but Dan continued running. Clearly what ever he had done to Natalie it was not worth stopping and letting her catch up.

Meanwhile Reagan was trying to stop Madison from constantly smiling for the picture she was trying to take because it was "Un-Tomas like" and was yelling "Stop smiling!" which just led to her smiling more from annoying her twin sister. Every one else was off doing something. Above all the commotion Ian heard the house phone ring. He looked around, the other Cahills were all busy with whatever, Ian didn't think it would be a crime to pick up the phone. Especially because last time someone didn't pick up the phone Fisk, (who was the one calling) freaked out and left an important Madrigal meeting early. When he found out that everyone was ok, Fiske had 'grounded' everyone. (Natalie complained that he couldn't do that considering he was not their guardian but he still made her hand in her dart gun.)

Ian found the nearest land-line and picked it up. "Hello this is Evan, can I speak to Amy?" A voice said. Ian felt a flair of annoyance, so this was the guy who had asked her out? He sounded like a total pipsqueak! "Amy just left the house but I can call her cell if you want me to give her a message." Ian said, trying to sound as if he didn't hate the complete stranger that ruined his chances with Amy. Evan quickly said, "I can't go out with her today I made a mistake I had other plans for today that I forgot about." And then hung up. _"Well that was certainly strange." _

Ian quickly dialled Amy's cell phone number. When she didn't pick up Ian looked over to the kitchen counter. She had left her cellphone at home. Ian just couldn't hear it ringing above all the noise.

He quickly went back to the foyer where Natalie had pinned Dan to the ground with her foot. "Natalie don't shoot!" Ian yelled. Natalie looked over at him confused. Dan took his chance and jumped up. 'Thanks Cobra!" He said preparing to run away.

"Dan don't run away yet." "If you're going to get revenge now's not a good time." Dan said. "Where was Amy headed?" He asked. "Well after she got a little fashion help from Natalie she left for a date with Evan at-" Dan smiled, "Oh I see, the Cobra's jealous." Ian blushed "What no! Evan called and asked me to tell Amy he couldn't go out tonight." Ian noticed Natalie slowly sneaking up behind Dan. "Sure, sure. Well they always go to the local café you'll know where when you see the big light up coffee cup."

"Thanks, and Dan I'd watch out behind you." Dan turned around to see Natalie facing him. Ian left not bothering to see what would happen next. He jogged down the driveway thankful for the salt. Farther down the sidewalk no one had bothered to put out any salt or sand and Ian had to slow down to a speed walk. Finally he saw a big neon coffee cup, standing out against the dark sky. _"That is the ugliest sign I've ever seen." _He thought. But now wasn't the time to demean the neon pink,yellow, and purple sign. Ian saw Amy walk across the street to the café. "Amy!" He called, she didn't seem to hear him and kept walking.

He quickly walked inside following her. He didn't take in much of the scenery because he was looking around the warm, crowded café for Amy. He saw a flash of red-brown hair through the crowd. Ian followed her thought the café and finally caught up when she stopped abruptly. "Amy your boyfriend called and said he couldn't make it." He said breathlessly. But Amy didn't seem to have heard him. "Amy?" He followed her gaze to one of the tables near the back where a boy (who looked like a pipsqueak in Ian's opinion indeed) and a girl with perfectly straight bleached, blond hair sat next to each other doing a little more than basic kissing. Amy stood shaking, trying to blink back tears. Ian felt a surge of anger, he was ready to go up to that stupid Evan guy and yell right at him. Amy beat him to it.

"Evan what are you doing?!" She yelled,attracting the attention of everyone nearby. Evan and the girl broke apart. What infuriated Ian was that he just smirked, a little bit because Kabras are the best at smirking and a whole lot because he wasn't even trying to crawl back to her or use the cliché "I can explain" line. "I'm cheating on you what does it look like?" He said before turning back to the blonde. With tears pouring down her face she grabbed a hot chocolate from the nearest waiter and dumped it on his head. Evan howled in pain, that hot chocolate must have been really hot. **(A/N don't worry he'll suffer more in later chapters.) **

Amy took out some change to pay for the hot chocolate and fled the restaurant. Ian ran out into the cold winter night.

* * *

**Hey look I'm at the bottom of the page too! PM me revenge ideas for Evan please. You didn't think he'd only have hot chocolate poured on his head did you?) I have a few (One of them is getting to pretend that Dan and Evan were also a couple and get the girl he cheated on with Amy to dump him.) but, I'm not totally happy with all of them. Please stop sending me ideas for Amy and Ian's revenge on Dan as it's already been decided.**

** -Janus Ekat writer**


	2. Chapter 2

**My last day of school is tomorrow! Yay I can't wait to never see any of those people over the summer! I just need to pick up my report card and leave! Expect lots of more chapters and a few new stories this summer!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot sorry**

* * *

**Revenge and Hot Chocolate, Chapter Two**

**Previously in chapter one**

_Ian followed her thought the café and finally caught up when she stopped abruptly. "Amy your boyfriend called and said he couldn't make it." He said breathlessly. But Amy didn't seem to have heard him. "Amy?" He followed her gaze to one of the tables near the back where a boy (who looked like a pipsqueak in Ian's opinion indeed) and a girl with perfectly straight bleached, blond hair sat next to each other doing a little more than basic kissing. Amy stood shaking, trying to blink back tears. Ian felt a surge of anger, he was ready to go up to that stupid Evan guy and yell right at him. Amy beat him to it._

_ "Evan what are you doing?!" She yelled, attracting the attention of everyone nearby. Evan and the girl broke apart. What infuriated Ian was that he just smirked, a little bit because Kabras are the best at smirking and a whole lot because he wasn't even trying to crawl back to her or use the cliché "I can explain" line. "I'm cheating on you what does it look like?" He said before turning back to the blonde. With tears pouring down her face she grabbed a hot chocolate from the nearest waiter and dumped it on his head. Evan howled in pain._

_ Amy took out some change to pay for the hot chocolate and fled the restaurant. Ian ran out into the cold winter night. _

* * *

"Amy wait!" Ian yelled. He could just barely see her walking in the dark, but he was able to see that her tears had frozen on her face from the cold. **(A/N is that possible? I know tears are salt water but would they stay liquid from the salt?) **She said nothing but, slowed down and so he could catch up. "Are you ok?" He asked softly. "Do I _look _ok?" She snapped bitterly. "Fine, if you're going to be mean I won't help you get revenge on Evan." He replied in a mock-annoyed tone. "You'd help me get revenge?" She questioned, looking up at him suspiciously. "Asides from the fact that we're very distant cousins why?"

Ian gave a grim smile "Well for a few reasons; One he didn't bother to try crawling back to you, two he hurt you more in 30 seconds than I did in the whole clue hunt, and if he ever comes near you again I'll form an alliance with that beast Alistair calls a dog and Saladin just so I can sic them on him, two, I have a ton of revenge ideas, and finally I love yo- I mean plotting revenge."

Amy gave a teary smile and hugged him. "Thanks." Ian gave her a small smirk before saying " So I was thinking, what should we do? Light his house on fire?" Amy flinched, "Don't worry I may be related to Isabel but I'm not actually going to do that. Well we could hack into the school computers are change all his school records to something, a little less nice. I'm partial to sicking Saladin and Buffy on him though." Ian smiled at the thought of Buffy ripping someone else pants or Saladin clawing Evan.

They had made it up to the house and were now walking up the driveway. Amy was clearly thinking about something. " We could get Dan in on the plan, and persuade him to pretend that he and Evan were a couple and Evan had cheated on him in front of a big crowd. Not only would he be humiliated we could blackmail Dan too." She said thoughtfully. Ian was rendered temporarily speechless. "I must really bring out your inner Cahill." He said. Amy rolled her eyes "Leave it to Ian Kabra to complement me and himself at the same time."

When they reached the front door Ian paused thinking while Amy looked for her keys. _"Now that Evan is out of the way I can ask her out" _He thought cheerfully, only for that thought to be crushed by his conscience saying '_'Wait I can't do that! That would make me look like I could care less about her feelings and wouldn't wait for her to get over him. Not to mention that would mean I was the rebound." "Well I could ask her out for lunch and say it was so we could plan revenge..." _Amy was about to step inside when Ian quietly said "Amy wait we need to plan revenge outside of the mansion, someone's hallways eaves dropping or placing bugs around the house when other Cahills are over." Amy nodded, she pointed to something on the wall and then put her finger to her mouth. _Security cameras_. He took out his phone and typed out a message to her, she took the phone and read

**We could go out for lunch tomorrow and plan there.**

She typed back

**Sure, it's a date.**

* * *

She handed back the phone. "We better head inside, if Natalie see's that all her hard work of doing my makeup only lasted five minutes before it ran she'll kill me." Ian nodded and followed her into the house. Glad to finally be inside where it wasn't freezing and that Amy had called their conspiracy a 'date' Ian followed Amy to the kitchen where she had left her cellphone. His feeling of happiness was crushed when Dan well, crushed him to the ground in a flying tackle. "Amy you're ok!" He yelled. Natalie stepped out from behind Dan and said "We thought Ian kidnapped you and took you to Madagascar where 14 year olds are allowed to be married, and forced you to marry him!" She said reviving a strange look from Ian and Amy. "What? It's possible!" Dan said, slowly letting Ian off the ground. "Why would Ian do that exactly?" Amy asked

Natalie grinned and said "Well you know when we had cancelled our flight to Boston a few weeks ago? Well before that Ian was going to-" Ian jumped up and covered Natalie's mouth. "Well that's not important, Natalie why don't you go help Amy with her make-up?" Natalie looked at Amy's face for the first time and shrieked, "My amazing makeup job! What happened!?" Amy took a deep sigh before saying, "Well Ian only gave me the message that Evan was busy when I walked into the café, and I found out what Evan was busy with. Another girl."

Natalie gasped and Dan turned red "Natalie we have a new mission on our hands!" He said before running off. "What make you think I'll help you?" She yelled in his direction. But he didn't reply.

Amy turned to Ian "So what was that about?" she asked. Ian blushed "What was what? I've got to go! See you tomorrow!" HE said leaving Amy in the kitchen by herself. "You'd think he had a crush on me." Amy said to no one in particular. She shook her head she was pretty sure one of the Kabra family mottos was "Kabra's don't have crushes on others, others have crushes on them!" But she couldn't help wondering.

* * *

**And another Chapter done! I know Dan and Natalie are a little chummy but that's all it is. OK. I also realized this is my first ever fanfic on this website that has Natalie in it. Please continue to send revenge suggestions in please and thank-you. (preferably in a PM so it can be a surprise for the other readers)**

**-Janus Ekat Writer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay I never have to see any of those people at my school again! It's finally summer! Anyways blah, blah, blah second last chapter thanks for the reviews, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues or any of the song lyrics from "Jingle Bells" and "Frosty the Snowman" that I accidentally put in because I'm already fed up with summer and my brain decided to have Christmas songs stuck in my head instead of something normal.**

* * *

**Revenge and Hot Chocolate: Chapter 3**

_When they reached the front door Ian paused thinking while Amy looked for her keys. "Now that Evan is out of the way I can ask her out" He thought cheerfully, only for that thought to be crushed by his conscience saying ''Wait I can't do that! That would make me look like I could care less about her feelings and wouldn't wait for her to get over him. Not to mention that would mean I was the rebound." "Well I could ask her out for lunch and say it was so we could plan revenge..." Amy was about to step inside when Ian quietly said "Amy wait we need to plan revenge outside of the mansion, someone's hallways eaves dropping or placing bugs around the house when other Cahills are over." Amy nodded; she pointed to something on the wall and then put her finger to her mouth. Security cameras. He took out his phone and typed out a message to her, she took the phone and read_

_**We could go out for lunch tomorrow and plan there.**_

_**She typed back**_

_**Sure, it's a date.**_

_She handed back the phone. "We better head inside, if Natalie see's that all her hard work of doing my makeup only lasted five minutes before it ran she'll kill me." Ian nodded and followed her into the house. Glad to finally be inside where it wasn't freezing and that Amy had called their conspiracy a 'date' Ian followed Amy to the kitchen where she had left her cellphone. His feeling of happiness was crushed when Dan well, crushed him to the ground in a flying tackle. "Amy you're ok!" He yelled. Natalie stepped out from behind Dan and said "We thought Ian kidnapped you and took you to Madagascar where 14 year olds are allowed to be married, and forced you to marry him!" She said reviving a strange look from Ian and Amy. "What? It's possible!" Dan said, slowly letting Ian off the ground. "Why would Ian do that exactly?" Amy asked_

_Natalie grinned and said "Well you know when we had cancelled our flight to Boston a few weeks ago? Well before that Ian was going to-" Ian jumped up and covered Natalie's mouth. "Well that's not important, Natalie why don't you go help Amy with her make-up?" Natalie looked at Amy's face for the first time and shrieked, "My amazing makeup job! What happened!?" Amy took a deep sigh before saying, "Well Ian only gave me the message that Evan was busy when I walked into the café, and I found out what Evan was busy with. Another girl."_

_Natalie gasped and Dan turned red "Natalie we have a new mission on our hands!" He said before running off. "What make you think I'll help you?" She yelled in his direction. But he didn't reply._

_Amy turned to Ian "So what was that about?" she asked. Ian blushed "What was what? I've got to go! See you tomorrow!" HE said leaving Amy in the kitchen by herself. "You'd think he had a crush on me." Amy said to no one in particular. She shook her head she was pretty sure one of the Kabra family mottos was "Kabra's don't have crushes on others, others have crushes on them!" But she couldn't help wondering._

* * *

Natalie was enjoying her late morning breakfast. That was until Dan came running in knocked over her plate, grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her through the hallways. "Daniel Cahill! If you don't let go of me and explain this instant I'll have to poison you again!" She shrieked. Dan just rolled his eyes, he was rather used to Natalie's death threats and while she was capable of poisoning him, he knew she wouldn't kill him in fear of becoming like her mother.

"We need to start phase one of my revenge plan." He said plainly. "Your revenge plan? Because you have a Kabra on your side it's _my _revenge plan." She snapped. "I can't believe I'm saying this but now is not the time for arguing. We need to 'borrow' Buffy from Uncle Alistair." He said making a mini quote with his fingers when he said borrow. Natalie smiled, "Ian still is terrified of her."

They made it to Fiske's office where all the older visiting Cahill's were (according to Fiske) talking about "Adult stuff, and world politics, or whatever" (Fiske had added in the politics part to keep away Dan.) Natalie and Dan put on their "We're just two innocent kids who want to 'borrow' a vicious, Ian's pants eating, thing Alistair calls a dog" look and knocked on the door. After a few minutes Fiske came to the door.

"If Nellie sent you two here because you were fighting you have to resolve it on your own." He said. Natalie smiled up at him and said "Actually we'd like to talk to Uncle Alistair about something." She said in a sickeningly (In Dan's opinion) sweet tone. "It has to do with inter branch co-operation." Dan added. Fisk smiled and said "As long as it's not about you two declaring war on each other you can talk to him."

Fiske led them through his office which like his clothes had a gray theme to it. Alistair was talking to Broderick Wizard about something in the back of the room. Dan cleared his throat to let them know he wanted to talk. They both looked at him and Natalie asked "Could we please talk to you Uncle Alistair?" Alistair gave a nod and Broderick pulled out his Blackberry and began texting, or possibly planning Jonah's future, just something of the likes.

"If you're here because Nellie sent you-" Alistair started. Dan sighed "No we haven't been sent here by Nellie, we're here because we need to defeat a common enemy." He explained. "I'm not the common enemy right?" He asked wearily. Natalie gave a grin and said "No." Clearly Alistair didn't completely trust her and he turned to Dan with a raised eyebrow. "No you're not the enemy. But can we walk Buffy?" He told him. "By any chance would this enemy be Ian?" Alistair asked. Dan grinned ruefully and said "Unfortunately, no." "Oh I just thought you heard him talking about going out to lunch with Amy or something like that." Alistair said. "Well I guess you can take Buffy then. Oh yes and, for some reason she suddenly hates plaid be careful!" Dan grinned "Perfect Evan is always wearing those stupid plaid shirts." Natalie shivered at the thought of such ugly clothes and said "Come on we have revenge to seek!"

"Buffy slow down! Heel! Stop! Arête! However you say it in Korean!" Yelled Dan. Buffy was dragging Dan down the icy sidewalks while Natalie tailed behind laughing most of the way. He and Natalie had (on Sinead's advice) headed to the local café by Amy's high school, where most of the students from Attleboro High went. It was the perfect place to look for Evan and sic Buffy on him. They had made it to the café in record time. The plan was to wait till a, Evan walked in or out of the café so they could "accidentally" let of Buffy's leash. Or b, if worst came to worst open the door of the café and then have Buffy "Accidentally run in and go after Evan."

"It's a good thing he's always wearing plaid." Dan said as he looked in the big window in the front of the café. "But I don't think I see him anywhere." Natalie pushed him over to the side "Let me look." She said. She looked around for a few seconds before saying "Is that him right there?" "Right where?" Dan asked impatiently. "Right by that table where Ian and Amy are sitting." Natalie froze realizing what she had said. "Ian and Amy?!" Dan yelled dropping Buffy's leash. "I'm free!" Said Buffy. (Well it came out like "Woof!" but that's what she had meant.)

* * *

Suddenly someone opened the door and Buffy raced inside. She looked around the room where quite a few people looked startled. She wagged her tail to let them know she was not a rabid and was a friendly dog** (A/N unless you're Ian or in this case Evan mwah ha ha ha! You have no idea how much I loved writing this next paragraph or two)** friendly would love if everyone would share their food with her. She recognized a familiar person and walked over to her. She noticed this was the person who was also at the house where she was staying with her master. The guy sitting next to her was white as a sheet and Buffy noted this was also someone she recognized. It was that boy who she once chased, after he went to close to what she was guarding.

Buffy didn't really care anymore. She looked over her shoulder and saw a very ungainly looking boy who was wearing plaid. She absolutely _hated_ plaid! Buffy leapt at the boy who screamed and dodged her. He ran out of the store Buffy chasing hot on his heels.

"That." Dan said gleefully, "was totally awesome!" Natalie smirked. "At first I felt bad that we were going to sic that beast on a non-Cahill, but after I saw what he was wearing." She shuddered in revulsion. They watched as Evan ran back in front of the café window his shirt and pants ripped to ribbons. Dan snapped a few pictures on his phone. "That was almost worth you ruining my breakfast." Natalie said. Dan grinned "I'll buy you something at the café." He said. Suddenly the owned came out of the store, "Was that your dog?" He asked. Dan grinned at Natalie "As soon as you sweet talk the owner out of not fining us."

* * *

Amy and Ian walked down to the café, careful not to slip on the ice. "Ian, can you remind me why we have to go back to that _exact _café for lunch?" She asked. He smiled at her and said "One, if that scum of the earth is there we might have a chance to embarrass him, two it's not bad for an American place, and three we'll be able to see if any Cahills are following us no matter what table we're seated at."

They walked through the streets of town, **(right to the traffic cop, they only stopped a moment when they heard him holler "stop!" A/N I keep on incorporating Christmas song lyrics in this it's driving me crazy!) **Amy pointing out some of her favorite stores along the way. They reached the café, Ian held the door open for Amy she walked inside only to turn around and go back out. "Amy what are you doing?" He asked tiredly. She pointed to one of the tables where yours truly was sitting working on something with his laptop. Ian rolled his eyes and walked back outside with her. "Amy you can't just keep avoiding him." He said. "Yes I can." She replied quickly turning to walk back home. Ian grabbed her by the shoulders and softly said "Amy Cahill you are one of the sweetest, smartest, and prettiest girls I know and if you're going to let that excuse for a human get to you I _will_ burn his house down." Amy looked into his eyes. There was nothing in his expression that said anything he had said he was lying. Amy gave a small smile, "thanks Ian I guess I needed that." She waited till Ian got the door again and headed in with her head held high.

Ian watched amazed as she walked straight to the table next to Evan. Ian sat himself down next to Amy. "Hello what can I get you?" a tall waitress said, batting her eyelashes at Ian. Amy didn't know why but she scowled that the waitress. "Nothing right now thank-you." She said curtly dismissing the waitress, who glared at her in return. "My, my, Amy Cahill jealous of someone?" Ian teased her. Amy blushed. "What? No!" She said blushing. Ian raised an eyebrow. "Really? If you say so." But when a guy from Amy's history class came up to her to say hello it was Ian's turn to scowl.

"Looks like I'm not the only jealous one." Amy said. Ian noticed how her eyes sparkled with the light and cheerfulness of the café and how her hair… Ian sighed _"Ok, ok I surrender I'll ask her out." _"Amy would you like to go on a date with me? And if not please forget I ever asked until the whole you-know-what is finished" Amy looked positively shocked, but in a good way. "Ian of course I'd love t-" Amy froze in med sentence. Looking in the window was Dan and Natalie. Dan dropped something and the next thing Amy knew Buffy was inside the building.

Ian turned white and Amy said "Don't worry she hates plaid, and guess who's wearing it." When Ian was who he broke out into a smile and some color returned to his face. "Grrrrrr." Buffy said. Buffy leapt at the boy who screamed and dodged her. He ran out of the store Buffy chasing hot on his heels. Amy started laughing and Ian joined in, soon enough the building was shaking with laughter.

"How did Buffy get in?" Amy asked. "Well Dan did say he was going to get revenge and Natalie was in on it. I guess great minds think alike when it comes to revenge." He said. Amy stopped laughing and said "You think Dan has a great mind?" "No of course not! Natalie probably thought it up!" Ian was about to say something else, but then Evan ran past the window of the café his clothes ripped to shreds and Ian started laughing again. "Evan beware." Amy said, "You messed with the wrong family."


End file.
